


Heartbeats

by Candycanes19



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Baby, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flip gets shot yes but he is fine, Happily Ever After, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sex, Swearing, True Love, bad language, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just a little drabble I thought of last night when trying to sleep and having a cold that makes it hard to sleep so you try to distract your mind and weird things come up.  I am not sure that this one will be that long of a fic but hey it features my favorite character, Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought of last night when trying to sleep and having a cold that makes it hard to sleep so you try to distract your mind and weird things come up. I am not sure that this one will be that long of a fic but hey it features my favorite character, Flip Zimmerman.

You got the call that no one wants ever in their life. Especially the day you find out you are pregnant for the first time. You and your husband, Flip had not been trying and you had been feeling like crap and decided to go to the doctor. 

**************************

"Just call the doctor and they can figure out what is wrong, Rookie" Flip had insisted as he was getting his jacket before he was to leave for work that day. He came over and kissed you, "Love you sweetheart." Then he walked out of the door. You shrugged and made the call and had been able to see the doctor that morning. 

**************************

"Mrs Zimmerman, hello are you there?" the voice on the other side of the phone line was saying. You were sobbing and had slid down onto the floor of the kitchen. You could not believe it and it was not possible. You grab the phone again, "Yes what hospital?" was about all you could get out before hanging up and trying to wrap your head around what had just been told to you. 

You sat for a few moments in shock your hand when straight to your abdomen as if to protect the unborn baby growing inside of you. Not that it would do any good now. 

Out of nowhere Flip's mom came running into the kitchen to see why you had been crying and had heard a loud thump when you had slid to the floor. Flip's mother had been over to visit with you and seeing how you and her son were doing, "Sweetie what's wrong?" she came over and knelt down beside you on the floor. "What was that phone call all about that made you so upset?"

You looked up at her with tear stained eyes, "Flip's been shot!" 

"Oh my god we need to get to him now." She helped you up and the two of you left the house and headed to the hospital.

*******************************  
Flip and he and gotten into a shoot out with a couple of perps and unfortunaltely one bullet had hit Flip but Ron reamained calm and called for an ambulance and help. 

"Flip you gotta be ok man. (Y/N) will kill me if you are badly hurt. Stay with me."

Flip groaned because he was in pain his shoulder was bleeding, "Ron, I am not going anywhere but gawd where is the fucking ambulance?" Just then the loud sirens starting coming for all directions. Ron was never glad to see help show up so fast. 

They headed straight to the hospital and Flip was then taken into surgery.

Now Ron was pacing the floor of the hospital and hope for the best. 

*******************************

(Y/N) and your mother in law finally get to the hospital and you practically run to the information desk to find out what is going on with your husband.

"Madam, we will let you know something as soon as the doctor comes out. So please take a seat" the lady at the desk told you. You walked over to the seats when you heard your name called out, "(Y/N)". There was Ron walking towards you. 

"Hey Ron" you said shakily and he gave you a hug.

"(Y/N), Flip is going to be fine. He was talking to me before he got into the ambulance. Here sit down I know it is still a shock". 

"Thank you, his mother should be here in a moment. I ran ahead of her to find out something. God and that phone call was horrible and not what I needed at this moment" as you started to cry again. Ron just sat with you and gave you a shoulder to cry on. He patted your shoulder and let you cry your eyes out.

Flip's mother finally found you and Ron and came over and sat down, "I guess no word yet?" she asked. 

"Not yet" Ron answered and Flip's mom nodded as you all waited for news.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after what seemed like forever a doctor came out and talked to you, your mother in law and Ron. 

"Phillip is doing well considering the bullet was deeper in his shoulder than we thought. He lost a fair amount of blood but will be fine. He needs to stay put for several weeks. And he will not be able to do much with his right arm. He will need rehab to get movement back in his arm and shoulder. I want to make sure you know all of this ahead of time so not to be surprised when you see him. Do you have any questions, Mrs Zimmerman?"

You looked at the doctor, "No but if I do I will call. Now can I please see my husband?" you asked desperately wanting to be near him after all the chaos of hearing Flip had been shot. 

"Yes, follow me" the doctor said and you followed. Ron and your mother in law knew to let you see Flip first. 

When you got to the room, you took a breath to calm your nerves and then opened the door. Flip lay on the bed asleep and he looked so pale except for his dark hair. You slowly walked over to him and gently sat down next to Flip and took his hand in yours. 

"Hey Flip, I was so freaking worried about you. I know your job is dangerous but geez I swear...I....I....." you cried out and then leaned down against Flip's chest. You felt a hand on your back and it was relaxing, "Hey Rookie you think I am just gonna give up like that. Stop crying baby." That just made you cry more and Flip just held you and started just rubbing your back to soothe you. 

You sat up and smiled at Flip and he smirked at you, "Now there is your beautiful smile that kills me every time. Now come here and give me a kiss" and you leaned in for a sweet kiss from the love of your life. 

"Oh Flip I am glad to see you still have your sarcastic attitude back after being shot. I swear you do not know what that phone call did to me. I thought gawd you do not know what I thought" you said biting your lip and trying not to cry again. Flip pulled you back to his chest and held you. 

"I am sure it was not something you wanted or needed but I will live and everything will be fine" Flip said kissing the top of your head and then smiling to himself. 

You were very comfortable in Flip's arms when you turned to look up at him, "I have a surprise for you." 

"You do?" Flip asked smiling looking at you with love in his eyes.

"Yes I...." But before you could fully answer, "Oh my Phillip, are you going to be ok? I have been worried sick!" Flip's mother came bounding into the room and you two broke apart.

"Oh my poor boy, my poor baby boy!" 

You took this moment to move back and let his mother dote on him as she always did. Poor Flip a little surprised at his mother's outburst but dealt with it as he always did. "Hi Mom, I am good." 

You smirked to yourself as Flip shook his head at his mother's reaction to him being shot and in the hospital. You would wait to tell Flip about the baby later on when it was just you two. You were not ready for the world to know about your pregnancy just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of smut to make this entertaining. Not sure how great this chapter is but anyhoo. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the kudos.

Finally after the doctor had talked to everyone that Flip would be fine and that all he needed was rest then his mother agreed to let you and Flip have a bit more time alone. Ron said that he would take Flip's mom back to her house and she gave you the keys to her car so you could leave later. They said their goodbyes and would check on him the next day and then they left.

"Finally I did not think my mom would leave. Now didn't you say you had a surprise for me, Rookie?" Flip asked with a big smile on his face.

"Your surprise is not want you think but we did do something fun to make it" you said suggestivly which made Flip's grin even bigger. You rolled your eyes and just shook your head.

"Ok sweetheart tell me I am sitting here on pins and needles. What's up?"

You sat up and took Flip's hand in yours and placed it on your abdomen, "I have a tiny Flip or (Y/N) growing inside of me now." Flip's eyes looked down at your hands together and then looked up at you, "Holy Fuck really a baby?" "No Flip, I am carrying a baby Yoda inside of me seriously. Yes a baby!"

"I know Rookie I am just totally fucking with you because I love teasing you. I am so fucking happy. Come here" Flip said pulling you closer to hold you. You moved into his arms willingly. You snuggled close to him, "Hey I do not want to tell anyone else just yet. I just want it our secret for now" Flip nodded in agreement and kissed the top of your head.

You stayed for a bit longer until you started to yawn and get to comfy against Flip's chest. 

"Hey beautiful I think you need to go home and sleep. Even though I want you here in my arms all night and fuck all the things I wanna do to you now that I know you are pregnant. But you need sleep" Flip seductively suggested in that deep voice of him made you shiver in delight but you totally agreed that your bed was where you needed to be tonight.

"Goodnight Detective" you said smiling sleepily and leaned in for a kiss which Flip was more than willing to grant. He kissed you back with a bit more passion than he meant but did not care. "Goodnight Rooke, love you more." "I love you Flip" you said not wanting to leave but finally got up to leave.  
************************************************************

That night when you got home you sat on the couch and starting thinking about when you thought you had gotten pregannt and before you knew it you were out and having an amazing dream that night.

**********  
"Please Flip yes oh geez! Yes yes!!" you were encouraging Flip to continue whatever the hell he was doing with his mouth, tongue and lips on your overly sensitive pussy and clit.  
You were going crazy at how well he knew how to pleasure you during lovemaking. 

"I love hearing you cry out for me Rookie so hot!" Flip smirked with his lips and goatee covered in your slick and then he dove back in for more. You continued to moan and cry out his name because that was about all you were capable of saying at this point. You were so oversensitive and out of it after Flip had given you a couple of unreal orgasms. Literally you were so destroyed after what he had done that when you felt yourself being torn apart by his massive cock you thought you were done in for good. But the boy knew how to give it to you even more. Thrust after thrust were driving him crazy at how tight and wet you were, "Rookie fuck fuck fuck, you feel amazing so fucking wet and tight and fuck, love you!" Flip growled out as he tried to be a gentlemen and let you cum again and you did and he fell over the edge right after you. He spilled his seed into your womb and it felt amazing. Flip collasped on top of you but tired not to crush you but you did not mind. You enjoyed the closeness and he would never hurt you in anyway on purpose. 

"Rookie I swear you are going to kill me with how amazing we are together" Flip smirked as he rolled off of you but pulled you into his arms.

"That will suck if I kill you because then I will never get to have those amazing orgasms you give me. I guess I will have to find someone else to help me then" you sarcastically joked to get a rise out of Flip. He looked over at you with a look that made you laugh but he meant for it to be menacing but it did not work. You leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips and he took that to move you on your back for round two of lovemaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with a lot of fluffy fluffiness!!! Those of you who have given me kudos and bookmarked this story I wanna say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not the best writer out there but I like trying to write something that maybe one person will enjoy reading my stuff. 
> 
> Thank you Thank you

The next day you headed back to the hospital therapy room where Flip as he was having rehab on his shoulder and arm. He was being very grouchy and you just enjoyed from the door that he was being tortured by the physical therapist, who was a man, and was not phased by Flip making snide comments about everything hurting.

"Oh geez dude this is painful" Flip grouched and moaned as he was moving his shoulder.

"If you did not complain so much I might go easier on you sir. But you want to use your shoulder and arm again right?" the therapist questioned.

"Yes I do" Flip consented and continued to listen to the young man helping him.

"Come on Detective you can do better than that!" you said from the door.

Flip grinned at you, "Hey Rookie, you are a sight for sore shoulder and arm." You walked over to where he was standing and he leaned down for a quick kiss.

"How is my husband doing?" you asked the therapist.

"He is doing well but it is going to take time to get him back to full use of his shoulder and arm. But I think I have a good handle on what he needs to get a full recovery, Mrs Zimmerman."

"That is great news and please keep pushing Flip because I know he is complaining but he will need full use of his shoulder and arm in the future" You said putting your hand on your abdomen to remind Flip what was going to happen to them before to long.

******************************************

A little while later on Flip and you were back in his room at the hospital relaxing and waiting for the doctor's release papers for Flip to go home.

"So Detective are you ready to go home?"

"Gawd yes sweetheart! I want to sleep in our bed and not be bothered by nurses and doctors all hours of the night. Plus I wanna have you in my arms whenever I want" Flip winked at you.

You shook your head and rolled your eyes even though Flip knew you were just as excited for him to come home too.

The door to Flip's room opened and a nurse walked in, "Ok Mr Zimmerman you are free to go. He is all your paperwork and information about what you will need to do about therapy and any medicines the doctor ordered for you. Do either of you have any questions?" You both looked at each other and Flip responded, "I think we are good"

"Very well just sign this please and we will get you out of here" the nurse said.

Everything was signed and you had Flip's stuff and they wheeled him and you followed out to the car.

********************************************

When the two of you got home, Flip smiled to himself and went over and sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him, "Come here darling." You obliged Flip and sat down next to him. He pulled you close with his good arm and you snuggled against him. He kissed the top of your head and you sighed with contentment of finally being home with you man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter with some smut and fluff. Hey I got bored tonight and surpised an update happened!!!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and read/viewed my fic. 
> 
> Happy Saturday

You woke up to the feeling of Flip nuzzling your neck and you giggled as he kissed your shoulder and spoke naughty things in your ear.

"Detective, those are words that no one should say to anyone this early in the morning" you laughed which made Flip continue on his mission which was to move you to your back and then let his hands wander down between your thighs. He slipped a couple of fingers into your already wet pussy. Flip continued to moving his fingers and then let his thumb ever so slowing caress your clit. "Holy fuck Flip" you scream as a jolt of pleasure explodes through your entire body. Flip smirks to himself knowing he did that to you. "Oh Rookie, I am not finished with you." You looked up at him and he leans down and kisses you with such passion that you forget everything else. Flip moves above you and keeps most of his weight on his good arm but you pull him down to hold him close.

"Rookie, you are gonna get squished by me" Flip joked, "And I don't want to hurt you or the baby." 

"Detective, you can't hurt either of us now just make me yours!" 

Flip needed no more motivation and slid every so gently into you. He had never felt harder in his life and you were just so perfect, wet and tight. He groaned at how good your pussy gripped his cock. "Damn fucking hell" was about all the words he could form as he continued to fuck you into oblivion. You were a mess too because at how intense Flip was going at it but you did not mind. It felt like perfection everytime you two were together. 

"Fuck Flip" you screamed as his cock hit your most sensitive spot and he moved his hand to where you two were joined and let his thumb brush against your clit to give you another orgasm. You grabbed at his neck to pull him closer for another kiss as he thrusts a few more times and then he let himself cum inside of you as he swore under his breath.

Flip collaspsed onto you and you slid your arms around his strong shoulders as he caught his breath and then he moved off of you gently and pulled you into his embrace to hold you.

"I am guessing you are good?" You joked at Flip who was laying there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the afterglow of love making. 

"Hmmmmmmm" was Flip's response. You laughed and snuggled into his arms. He pulled you close to his chest and his hand was caressing your lower back and said, "I am in heaven baby and happy that I have my girl in my arms and that is all that matters." 

"Uh huh" you muttered as your eyes slowly drifted into sleepiness. 

Flip smiled as he too finally drifted off too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff and that is all 
> 
> Thanks for reading whoever you may be!!! <3

Flip was slowing recovering from being shot in the shoulder. His physical therapist was happy to see that Flip's attitude was better and more progress was being made slowly but surely. Flip wanted to be fully recovered for many reasons but mainly for the fact that he was going to be a father a few months and wanted to be able to help (Y/N) out as much as possible. He wanted to be a present father and do whatever he needed to be there for his child. (Y/N) was gonna be a great mother because Flip had enjoyed her family gatherings with all her nieces and nephews wanting (Y/N) to play games with them. They loved her and she loved them and he loved watching her interact with them and be silly and run around and having all the kids laughing. Flip had never believe at how beautiful (Y/N) was when she was playing with kids. He loved observing her from afar as she interacted and played as the children were all giggling hard when she ran after them for this game or that game. 

"Flip, earth to Flip" (Y/N) asked waving a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Huh what Rookie?" 

"You zoned out for a moment and I was wondering what you wanted for dinner. Are you ok?" 

"Oh yeah just thinking." 

"Anything I should be concerned about or is everything good?" 

"Nothing important and as for dinner, let me take out my beautiful wife to dinner. You don't need to be standing and working on dinner when you are pregnant and need to rest" Flip said leaning down to kiss you. You smiled, "It really is not a big deal about me making you dinner. I think I can handle it even if you did knock me up. Pregnant women have been making dinner and standing for years and we all survive" You said as you playfully smack Flip on the arm. 

"Nope I insist and want to enjoy a nice romantic evening with my gorgeous wife so go get gussied up and let's go out" Flip inisisted and the helped you up off the sofa and smack your ass as you walked off to the bedroom to get ready. You rolled your eyes at him and hustled off to get ready. Flip followed behind you and thought to himself how lucky he was to have you as his partner in crime for everything in life. 

*****************************************************************

You and Flip ended up at a nice Italian restaurant in town and enjoyed a romantic dinner. The food was amazing and the setting was romantic too. It was nice just the two of you getting out and enjoying each other's company. You had realize this was way better than having to make dinner at home and letting other people make your food instead. 

After dinner you and Flip decided to walk along the street and just do a little bit of window shopping. It was nice to stroll hand in hand and look at the pretty displays in the windows. Every so often Flip would just stop you and lean down to kiss you for no rhyme or reason and you surely did not mind it. It was fun and it felt like when the two of you were starting to date and would just take walks around the park or neighborhood and Flip would stop and kiss you just because he could. 

After a bit you yawned and Flip knew it was time to head back to the car and head home. 

When you got to the car and Flip stopped before he opened your door and tilted your chin up to look at him, "I love you" and placed a sweet kiss on your lips and you smiled back at him, "I love you too Detective". Flip smiled and helped you into the car like the gentleman he is and always will be to you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers 
> 
> I finally updated!!! Yes can you believe it! Shocker   
> Anywho I hope you enjoy a bunch of FLUFF!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks again for anyone reading my story.

Everything was going well for the two of you. Flip was still having his phyical therapy and you were learning to deal with the way your body was changing because of the pregnancy. At times you felt huge but Flip always told you, how beautiful you looked carrying his child. You both had your moments of ups and downs but in the end you knew that Flip would be healthy and the two of you would enjoy your new baby.

******************************************************

You were sitting on the swing on your backporch enjoying a thunderstorm when Flip came out onto the porch to join you. He sat down next to you and you smiled as he took over pushing the swing with his long legs. You felt safe as he put his arm around you on the swing. You put your hand on his thigh just because you could. He smiled and looked at you as you leaned your head against his shoulder.

"Rookie, you feeling ok?" Flip asked because you seemed quiet and knew that the pregnancy was bothering you a bit.

"I am good, Flip. I am just tired." you said looking up at Flip and he leaned down to kiss you.

"Why don't you go and take a nap. I will join you" Flip suggested standing up and taking your hand. You accepted his hand and let him lead you back to the bedroom. 

When you got into the bedroom, Flip pulled back the blankets and sheets and had you sit on the edge of the bed. He proceeded to help you take off your shoes and then you slid into the bed. He kicked off his boots and socks and then took off his shirt and then slid in on his side of the bed. You had snuggled into the warmth of the bed and Flip moved to pull you to him. You both got comfortable and you felt Flip slide his hand onto your back and you cuddled up against his chest and both laid there untill sleep hit you both. 

*****************************************************

Flip woke up first and saw how peaceful you were still sleeping next to him. You had both moved slightly during your nap and you were now on your side with your back to Flip. He slid his hand down to your abdomen and smiled knowing that his baby was growing inside of you. Flip leaned into you and kissed your neck and let his hand carasses your abdomen. He felt you move, "Hey sleepyhead wake up." You shook your head, "Nope, I need more sleep" and tried to get away from Flip but he pulled you close with his strong arms. You were stuck but you did not mind. You turned onto your back to look up at Flip and he leaned down and kissed you again. Then all of a sudden your stomach starting growling. "I think someone is hungry and not really sleepy anymore" Flip joked. You put your hands over your face to hide your laughter.

"Come on Rookie, let me make you and the baby some food" Flip said getting up. You rolled onto your side to look at how handsome Flip was even after a nap. He was just perfect, how was that even possible? 

"Whatcha staring at Rookie?" Flip joked stretching his arms above his head. 

"Absolutely nothing" you joked and took the blankets and put them back over your head. 

"Oh no you are not going back to sleep, sweetheart" Flip said moving back onto the bed and gently grabbing the blanket and pulled it away from you. You looked up at him and grabbed his face and kissed him. Then you pulled back, "I got you now." Flip shook his head and smiled, "Come on and let me get you some food." "I like that a lot, Dectective."

You finally got up and headed into the kitchen where Flip made you sit at the table as he made you both a simple lunch. You really enjoyed these quiet moments with Flip they were just perfect because before to long it would be chaos with the baby changing your family dynamic.


End file.
